Your Voice
by fuzzyalligator
Summary: Blaine had a bad day and all he wants to hear is Kurt's voice.


Title: Your Voice  
><span>Author<span>: fuzzyalligator  
><span>Rating<span>: K  
><span>Genre<span>: Romance, Humor, Friendship  
><span>Disclaimer<span>: Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, and even Sam belong to Ryan Murphy. Lucky man…

A/N: I know Blaine's last name isn't really 'Warbler' but Kurt calls him that in the show and I thought it was cute! xD

oO0Oo

Kurt and Mercedes were sitting at the kitchen table doing their homework when one of their phones started to play '_Teenage Dream_.' Kurt tried to ignore the call until Mercedes picked his up and held it in his face. "Are you trying to avoid him?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

The teen glared at her lightly and silenced the ringer. "Blaine knows I'm studying with you today," he informed her, glancing down at the phone in his hand when it beeped to indicate he had voicemail. "I'll just call him back later."

He set the phone off to the side and they both went back to their homework.

"Can you help me conjugate this verb?" Mercedes asked a little bit later. When she got no response she looked up to find Kurt looking at his phone. With a sigh, she closed her French book and finally got his attention. "Just call him. I can finish this at home."

"Mercedes…" Kurt said as he watched her pack. He started to protest her leaving but she was having none of it. "Are you sure?" he asked as he walked her to the door. Finals were coming up and Mercedes wasn't doing too well in her French class.

She nodded a few times before smirking, "Now go find out what that boy wants. And you had better tell me everything later tonight." She waved goodbye to her best friend and made her way to her car. Once she was inside, she pulled her phone out and called Sam. "Hey, what're you doing tonight?"

While Mercedes talked to her secret boyfriend, Kurt was calling his. "Hello?" Blaine greeted, sounding distracted. Kurt could hear shifting papers in the background and then a frustrated groan.

"Hey, Blaine," he said, sitting down in the seat he'd vacated earlier.

The shifting papers stopped and Kurt could hear the smile when Blaine spoke. "Oh, hi, Kurt! How are you?"

"Fine," he replied, smiling too as he spoke. Ever since he'd gone back to McKinley the two boys rarely got a chance to be with each other, so just talking to Blaine brought a grin to his face. "But you sound a little upset. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Blaine answered and, once again, Kurt could hear papers moving in the background. "I'm just a little…frustrated. That's all." A book was slammed on the other end. "But don't worry about that. Sorry I called you earlier, I…uh…forgot you were studying with Mercedes. How was that going?"

Kurt knew that his boyfriend was avoiding his questions. "Fine, she's doing better with her French. Why _did_ you call me earlier? You've never forgotten before."

Blaine was silent on the other end then sighed. "I've just been having a horrible day," he admitted. "And, I guess I just wanted to hear your voice."

Kurt was silent. Blaine was the only person who could leave him speechless. He cleared his throat as he tried to find his voice. "Well…"

"Just go back to your studying, Kurt," Blaine interrupted with a small chuckle. "I'll talk to you lat-"

"No!" Kurt yelled into the phone with a blush. Blaine couldn't say something like that and then just hang up. He cleared his throat once more and knew that his boyfriend was smiling again. "I mean, you don't have to hang up. You could always tell me about your day."

"You don't want to hear about that." Kurt rolled his eyes and prodded him until he gave in. "Just a lot of little things. My alarm didn't go off so I didn't get my morning coffee. But the biggest thing was that I completely failed my math test. You know the one I'd been studying for. If I don't get a B on the final then I'll fail the class…"

Kurt nodded even though he knew that Blaine couldn't see him. They hadn't been able to see each other for the past two weeks because Blaine had been busy studying like a mad man for the test. Kurt had offered to help him but Blaine had simply explained that he didn't want him to drive all the way just so they could talk math.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Kurt asked after some quick thinking.

"More studying," Blaine answered and Kurt heard him moving papers again. "Finals are next week."

'_That's right!_' Kurt thought to himself, quickly remembering how fast the semesters went by at Dalton. Although McKinley still had a few more weeks of class left, the end of Dalton's year was coming up. "Well, ours aren't for a while. Maybe I could come up and help you study."

Blaine sighed again and his seat squeaked in the background as he leaned back. "I told you, you don't have to drive all the way here just to help me study. I have Wes, David, and tutors if I need it. Besides, have you even taken Calculus?"

Kurt glared at the table before him, hating that Blaine was right. It wasn't Kurt's fault that math had never interested him enough to continue. "That doesn't mean that I can't help you. You know what, figure out the right answers and I'll see you tomorrow afternoon." He was so peeved that he hung up without even saying goodbye.

It took less than a minute for him to realize what he'd done. He was just about to call Blaine back when his text tone went off. Hesitantly, he looked at the message.

**From: Blaine Warbler  
>3:42 pm Today<strong>

**I love you, too :)**

**B-**

Kurt smiled at the message and hugged his phone close, "I love you, Blaine."


End file.
